Elfhome People
''Elves'' (still under construction) 'Amaranth' Elf Wife of Forge, Mother of Unbounded Brilliance. Stone Clan. Deceased 'Ash' : Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering 'Ashfall' First Elven King 'Auhoya' : God of Chaos and plenty 'Baby Duck' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan. 'Blade Bite' One of Windwolf’s sekasha. Attempted to join, on the grounds that Pony was too young and Stormsong was a Mutt, Tinker's First Hand, Wind Clan 'Blaze' Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Elfhome and Peace Offering. 'Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes' : Skin Clan. Father of Quick Blade. Great-great grandfather to Windwolf. 'Briar Rose on Wind' : Wind Clan musician partner to Moser. 'Bright Melody of Fire' : Fire Clan musician who Merry studied under. 'Cattail Reeds' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan Chiming of Metal in Wind (Windchime) : Wind Clan musician who knew Tinker and traveled back to the East Lands. Cloudwalker Member of Tinker’s first Hand 'Crystal Vein of Stone' : Stone Clan House Head in the Eastern Land. Mentioned in Elfhome. Merry was a former beholden. Dandelion Heads laundry crew at an enclave Dark Scythe Elf stone Clan Sekasha. Forge’s First Dart Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering Diamond : Head of the Stone Clan. Earth Son's mother. Earth Son Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh. Cousin to True Flame and Windwolf. Executed by his sekasha First, Thorne Scratch, for cowardice and immorality. Echoing of Merriment in Stone (Merry) Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Etienne Dufae Half Elf Son of Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae). Deceased Fields of Barley Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Flame Heart Windwolf's mother. Fire Clan. Floss Flower : Wind Clan weaver charged with opening doors at Moser's compound. : Forest Moss on Stone Eldest Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh and of questionable sanity. His insanity is a result of his imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Onihida. He is one of two members from an exploration party to Onihida that survived and return to Elfhome. His insanity might not be as deep as it appears or possibly only worsens when he is stressed. Forge of Stone Stone Clan domana, who is the husband of Amaranth, father of Unbounded Brilliance and ancestor to Tinker and Oilcan. Wood Sprite caste. Holds 2 sekasha Hands, one his and the other his wife's orphaned First. Noted for building and defensive skills. Rich, but not a Stone Clan leader, owing to his willingness to work for the Fire Clan in order to design and build royal fortifications. Halo Dust : Second Elven King. Father to Soulful Ember and True Flame. Flame Heart's brother. Hawk Scream Wind Clan sekasha killed protecting Windwolf from Foo Dogs. Heaven's Blessing : Skin Clan. Called the Souless One due to being an Albino. Emperor of the Skin Clan. Distilled the essence of a god to create the naelinsanota, intanyai seyosa, and sekasha castes. Howling : Windwolf's grandfather. Former Head of the Wind clan. Deceased. Iron Mace Against Stone Stone Clan. Elder brother of Amaranth. Murdered Amaranth and secretly tried to murder Oilcan. Fought and was killed by Oilcan in battle. Was working with, Kajo, a greater blood leader from Onihida. Jewel Tears on Stone Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh; present only because she had all but lost clan sponsorship, due to bad ‘investments’. Formerly Windwolf's fiancé. She was kidnapped by the Onihida and her sekasha Hand murdered. Tommy Chang, a half-oni, rescued her from the Onihida. Lemonseed Head of Poppymeadow enclave and Windwolf’s major domo. Lived through thousdands of years of Skin Clan rule. Her older half-brother was drowned instead of Quick Blade. Lightning Strike Wind Clan sekasha to Windwolf. Was killed in Pittsburgh, while protecting Windwolf from a Saurus. Father of half-elf, Blue Sky. Little Egret Member of Tinker’s first Hand Longwind : Windwolf's father. Wind Clan. Montana, Blue Sky Half-elf son of sekasha Lightning Strike, brother to John Montana, friend of Tinker. One year younger but because is half sekasha is emotionally and physically equivalent to ten year old human. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. Forge of Stone's distant grandson. 1/8th elf, but later is spell-worked to a full domana elf. Wood Sprite caste. Adopts five orphaned Stone Clan elf children. Born Stone Clan, transferred loyalty to Wind Clan. Otter Dance Sekasha Pony's mother, who was a mixed Stone and Wind Clan sekasha. Perfection : Sekasha Pony's ancestor. Pony (Galloping Storm Horse On Wind) Tinker's sekasha "First." He is in charge of the rest of her Hand. Considered fairly young to be a sekasha First. He is very close to Tinker and Windwolf. Pure Radiance : A intanyai seyosa elf and the Queen's Oracle. Stormsong's mother. Quick Blade : Windwolf's great-grandfather. Bastard son of King Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes (Skin Clan) Rainlilly Sekasha member of Tinkers first Hand. Red Knife : Prince True Flame's sekasha First. Rustle of Leaves Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Silver Vein : Stone Clan sekasha that survived Oni capture with Forest Moss, but was not beholden to Forest Moss. Skybolt : Sekasha male mentioned in Tinker. Soothing Breeze of Wind Sama of the Hospice Healers household Soulful Ember : Queen of the Elves. Daughter of Halo Dust. True Flame's Sister. Windwolf's aunt. Sparrow Lifted By Wind Windwolf’s Husepavua. ''who betrayed him by working with the Oni/Skin Clan. '''Stormsong (singing storm wind)' Tinker’s Second (Second member of Tinkers First Hand). Daughter of Pure Radiance and ".....". Like her mother, has some ability as a intanyai seyosa, but chose to become a sekasha warrior intead. Is interested in all things human. Sun Lance Shekasha mentioned in Tinker and Wolf Who Rules Tempered Steel ''' : Shekasha Pony's ancestor '''Thorne Scratch Earth Son’s ‘First’ Tiger Eye Shekasha Jewel Tear's First Tinker (Alexander Graham Bell) Wife of Wolf Who Rules. Originally 1/8th elf-Transformed to full elf. True Flame Prince General of the Fire Clan, Windwolf’s cousin Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae) Elf founder of Dufae family in 1700s. Son of Forge and Amaranth. Stone Clan. Domana Wood Sprite. Deceased War Axe : Skin Clan. Great-great-great grandfather to Windwolf. Father of Boar Bristles of the Eastern Steppes. Killed by Boar Bristles of the Eastern Steppes. Former King Windwolf (Wolf Who Rules Wind) Viceroy of Westernlands (North America). Tinkers husband. Head of Wind Clan in N.A. Wraith Arrow ‘First’ of Windwolf’s Hands Half-oni 'Chang, Tommy' Half Oni. De-facto leader of Chinese human community. Bastard son of Lord Tomtom. Refused to reveal Tinker’s identity to Oni at risk to self. 'Danny' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Quinn' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Spot' Child. 'Trixie' In charge of the food concessions 'Yoyo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Zippo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. Humans Bell, Timothy (Dufae) Tinker’s paternal grandfather and foster father. Deceased. Briggs, Hannah Human-NSA agent. Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. Czernowski, Nathan Friend, Cop Dufae, Leonardo Tinker’s genetic father and son of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Deceased. Durrack, Corg NSA agent Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. Maynard, Derek Head of Earth Interdimensional Agency (EIA) in Pittsburgh. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. 1/8th elf-later spell worked to full elf. Domana Wood Sprite. Roach Team Tinker Hoverbike Pit Crew & Business Manager. His family handles most of the garbage collection in Pittsburgh. Shanske, Esme Tinker’s mother (genetically) Of Elven descent, according to the dragon Providence. Has the morals of a snake, according to Stormsong. Sister to Lain Shanske, and daughter of the "Evil Empire" Skanske, Lain Tinker’s Aunt. Xenobiologist. Crippled in a shuttle accident just before scheduled to depart for Europa on a scientific mission. Tinker (Alexander Graham Bell) Wife of Wolf Who Rules. 1/8 elf on her father's side. Unknown percentage of elf from her mother's side. Has the genetic capability to tap the Stone Clan, Fire Clan and Wind Clan spell stones. Transformed to full elf by Wolf Who Rules. Wright, Ada (nee Dufae) Wife of John Wright and mother of Oilcan (Orville John Wright). Tinker’s aunt, sister of Leonardo Dufae and daughter of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Deceased. =Oni= Chiyo, Taji Secretary to Derek Maynard. Actually a Kitsune working for Lord TomTom Polanski, Chloe Television reporter, Oni greater lord(?) disguised as human Lord Tomtom (Tomawaritomo) Head of Oni forces in Pittsburg Kajo (Yutakajodo) Oni Greater Blood (Skin Clan). Leader of all Oni forces on Elfhome =Others= Impatience An Imperial Dragon Malice Oni Dragon. Killed on Elfhome. Providence An Imperial Dragon (from Ryuu). Killed on Elfhome(?)/Onihida(?) by Tengu to protect it from Oni Greater Bloods (Skin Clan) Team Tinker Rider: Tinker then Oilcan, Mechanic: Tinker, Mechanic & Pit Crew: Oilcan, Business Manager & Pit Crew: Roach, Pit Crew: Andy (Roach’s younger brother), Team Spotter :Abbey Rhode, Gin Blossom, Tooloo Half elf (alleged) Thought to be half crazy. =Tengu= Soji, Riki Tengu blackmailed into betraying Tinker to the Oni, nephew of Jin Wong Wong, Wai Sze (Gracie) Jin Wong’s cousin, married to Tinkers father, blames herself for his death. Wong, Jin Leader of the Tengu, uncle of Riki Soji. Best friend to Tinker's dad.